Sam
by Renardez
Summary: Sam, sa grande-gueule, son carnet et ses blagues plus douteuses les unes que les autres, arrivent à Poudlard. Pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire, avec l'aide de certaines personnes, dont les Marauders, mais pas que.
1. La veille de la rentrée

Note de l'auteure:

Oui je sais que je devais poster ma première fiction bien avant m'enfin, c'est les aléas de la vie. Bref. J'ai pondu cette fiction à partir d'une autre fiction en fait. Donc du coup j'ai trois idées de fictions pour le prix d'une. Sauf que comme ses trois idées se rejoignent à sur trop de points du coup les prochaines fictions que je posterai en seront d'autres, sans vraiment de rapport.

Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que l'idée de cette fiction m'est venue après avoir lu une fiction (dont je ne me souviens pas le nom) que j'avais trouvé fort nulle. Je veux dire que l'idée était peut-être pas mal mais sérieusement tout allait trop vite. Il n'y avait pas de réflexions. Brefouille. Cette idée d'un OC à l'époque des Maraudeurs me trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs mois. J'aime vraiment les Maraudeurs et je trouve qu'il n'y aura jamais assez de fictions sur eux.

Je ne sais pas encore quels couples il y aura (si ce n'est le Potter/Evans) si couples il y a. De toute façon cette histoire ne sera pas vraiment centrée sur les amours des personnages.

Ensuite je tiens à dire qu'il y aura sûrement quelques anachronismes mais je vous prierai de ne pas en prendre compte. Ni du fait que certains personnages auront leur âge modifié pour plus de commodité.

Maintenant je vais plus trop vous prendre la tête juste deux trois petits trucs (ENCORE oui je sais) à dire:  
alors déjà vous pouvez dire un grand merci à ma merveilleuse amie (oui oui, vous avez bien lu) car sans elle et ses remarques (« Non mais tu vas poster un jour?! ») je ne vous posterai pas du tout de fics. Enfin. Je dis de la remercier mais si ça se trouve vous allez tout bonnement détester.

Brefouillons cette fois je vous laisse vraiment (après avoir fait un disclaimer et le tralala habituel).  
Good luck et bonne lecture!

Oubliez pas les reviews ça fait toujours plaisirs!

**Disclaimer**: Tout les personnages (sauf mes quelques petites inventions) sont à J.K Rowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent en publiant mes fics et je ne suis vraiment pas la proprio des personnages (si tel était le cas pourquoi ferais-je une fiction? Sinon je n'aurai pas publié mes livres puisque cela voudrait dire que je n'aimais pas leur tournure)

**Rating:** M ou T pour insultes, violence ou autre (en fait je sais pas encore

**Attention**:  
Certains personnages seront légèrement OOC donc j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas!

Place au chapitre!

* * *

31 Aout 23h48. -Sur la terasse de ma chambre.

Demain c'est le grand jour.

Demain je dois aller à Poudlard.

Papa pense que « c'est le mieux » pour moi. Sarah est pourtant d'accord avec moi: tout ça c'est des conneries. Bon...c'est vrai que supplier mon père de changer d'école y est peut-être pour quelque chose. Peut-être aussi le fait que j'ai suggéré que je voulais une école avec beaucoup d'espace a-t-il poussé mon père à faire des recherches sur les quelques écoles -mixtes ou non- dans les environs et dans les pays voisins. Bon, en même temps je me voyais mal rester avec ces garces de Beauxbâtons, j'avais assez donné merci bien. Quatre putain d'années que j'en avais avec moi alors c'est bon hein.

Ce que je comprends pas c'est pourquoi papa me fait ça? Pourquoi il m'envoie dans une école aussi loin (donc je pourrais pas voir mes amies en sortant en douce), qui fait internat (bon, ça change pas de B.B) et en plus m'interdisant de revenir pour les vacances autre que celle d'été?

J'ai beau avoir gueulé que j'irai pas aussi loin aussi longtemps sans voir mes amies et sans voir Sarah, papa n'a pas changé d'avis. Sarah aussi a gueulé, toujours rien. Elle est rentrée dans une telle rage que si j'étais pas intervenue tout le pâté de maison aurait sauté. Papa avec.

Il n'a rien dis. Il a simplement ignoré les cris de Sarah. C'était la première fois que je les voyais se disputer et la première fois que Sarah semblait aussi énervée.

Je peux dire que papa en a bavé pendant deux longues semaines. Elle l'ignorait complétement et moi aussi d'ailleurs (il m'éloignait de Sarah ET de mes amies). Sauf qu'en plus de l'ignorer elle lui balançait des sorts à la gueule, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Papa en a eu marre et il est parti quelques jours à l'hôtel.

Je devais accepter ce que papa disait. De toute façon je n'avais vraiment pas le choix et ça ne ferait que le buter. Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai eu plus de mal à faire passer la pilule à Sarah. Il faut dire que je suis comme ça fille. Une vraie maman poule. Elle n'a jamais pu avoir d'enfant et m'a connu quand je n'étais qu'un tout petit bébé. Maman venait de se barrer à l'autre bout de la planète et papa commençait à ne plus savoir comment s'en sortir. Heureusement elle savait y faire.

Enfin, passons. Elle a fini par accepter et j'ai dû aller chercher mon père pour le lui dire parce que pour Sarah il était « hors de questions que ce crétin pense s'en tirer aussi facilement avec moi ».

J'ai dis à papa que j'acceptais. Il a souris et m'a questionné par rapport à Sarah. J'étais encore un peu en colère alors je lui ai juste dis qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec moi et qu'il allait en baver.

Si mon père m'envoie à Poudlard c'est parce qu'il pense que cette école « posera des limites au comportement turbulent » dont je fais preuve. Mon cul oui! Il veut surtout pouvoir profiter d'une vie sans enfant. Bon. J'avoue que je suis pas super agréable à vivre non plus.

Remarque il n'a été convoqué qu'une dizaine de fois à Beauxbâtons. Je n'avais peut-être pas beaucoup d'amies mais celles que j'avais étais de taille. Déjà Joane, ma meilleure amie, mais j'en parlerai plus tard.

Merde! J'entends papa qui monte! Tant pis. Je suppose qu'il ne verra rien dans le noir! Moi j'ai mes lentilles à vision magique nocturne que Sarah m'a offert l'été dernier!

La porte s'ouvre et je vois papa passer la tête par la porte. Il n'entend rien. Il doit penser que je dors. Il repart et ferme la porte derrière lui.

Je l'ai échappé belle. Si il me trouve en train d'écrire à cette heure tardive il ne sera sûrement pas très heureux. Et si jamais il apprend que j'ai des lentilles magiques je vais passer un sale quart d'heure!

J'oublie souvent que papa ne m'écoute pas quand il est en colère. D'ailleurs il est souvent en colère.

Je devrais peut-être aller dormir? Après tout demain je dois prendre deux transports: un bateau moldu -parce que mon père ne souhaite pas prendre de portoloin avec moi, que Sarah reprend le boulot et que je ne suis pas assez « mâture », selon lui, pour le prendre seule. Alors prendre un portoloin seule c'est pas bon mais par contre prendre un bateau et ensuite un train seule, avec de parfaits inconnus, par contre pour ça je suis assez grande.

Je pense que juste pour le faire chier je vais faire nuit blanche. Il s'en voudra à mort et pensera que c'est de sa faute (dans un sens oui).

En parlant de Poudlard j'ai fais quelques recherches. Visiblement il existe quatre maisons où sont répartis les élèves: Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Papa dit que normalement je devrais aller à Serpentard, puisque je suis une Sang-pur, mais vu que je n'ai pas été élevée comme tel et vu mon caractère il pense que Gryffondor me va mieux. Quand je lui demande d'où il sait tout ça il me regarde et me dit que tout bon sang-pur qu'il est, il est allé à Poudlard.

Je sais que mon père est étrange pour un sang-pur, il n'éduque pas son enfant comme un sang-pur le ferait, n'a plus aucun lien avec sa famille et s'en moque totalement mais quand il me parle comme si les Sangs-Purs étaient tout puissant je ne souhaite qu'une chose: le baffer.

Mais ne n'arrêtons pas en si bon chemin sur Poudlard. Il paraît que c'est un château gigantesque avec une forêt « interdite », un grand parc, un lac et un terrain de Quidditch. Merlin je vais m'amuser. C'est comme un grand terrain de jeu.

N'empêche papa doit bien se rendre compte qu'il a fait une erreur. Comme la fois où je lui ai demandé de m'acheter un dinosaure miniature (une sorte de faux dinosaure de la taille d'un bichon pas aussi dangereux qu'un véritable dinosaure mais quand même), qu'il a accepté sans vraiment m'écouter et qu'au lieu de le laisser au chenil je l'ai ramené en secret à B.B. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de la beuglante que j'ai reçu.

C'était le lendemain de la rentrée et le hibou de papa est entré à une vitesse hallucinante. Il a piqué droit sur moi, lâchant le papier d'un rouge sang étonnant et est reparti sans demander son reste.

Je l'ai ouvert comme si de rien n'était et Joane l'a fixé bizarrement. D'un coup la voix de papa est sorti dans un hurlement de rage. C'était tellement fort que Joane a faillis perdre son tympan et que tout les élèves ont fait en sorte de se boucher les oreilles (assez pour écouter sans avoir mal).

Après papa les professeurs aussi m'ont gueulés dessus. J'étais une gamine irresponsable et compètement stupide. Je n'ai rien dis et j'ai été rendre Fuck (puisque tel était son nom) aux animaliers. Ils ont ouverts de grands yeux quand Fuck m'a pris entre ses petites ailes (d'environ 50 centimètres chacunes) et ne voulais plus me lâcher. Jamais un dragon n'avait montré une telle facette devant eux.

Bref, je m'égare.

Je parlais de Poudlard. Je sais pas comment papa peut penser _sérieusement _je n'allais pas y faire les 400 coups...Non mais eh oh, réveille toi mon coco!

Enfin voilà...Papa dit qu'avec mon niveau de langue pas besoin de me lancer un sort de traduction. Connard. Si il croit que je vais pas le faire une fois là-bas c'est pas le doigt dans l'œil qu'il se fout c'est carrément le bras en entier!

Mais il pense que les profs de là-bas seront plus dur qu'à B.B...eh beh...ça va être du joli tout ça...

Je crois que demain (enfin aujourd'hui vu l'heure) je vais passer la pire journée de ma vie. Déjà que c'était pas génial à Beauxbâtons alors que j'avais mes amies, maintenant ça sera quoi? Je vais être seule les trois quarts du temps. Je sais pas c'est quoi le pire: être entouré d'une foule de garces sans avoir une masse d'amies ou être entourée d'inconnus sans savoir leurs intentions?

J'entends encore des pas...Ah...c'est Sarah. Elle chuchote quelque chose. Je crois bien que papa était encore devant la porte.

Eh beh...je me suis collée à la porte et papa reniflait. Il _reniflait. _Sarah lui a dis qu'il n'avait qu'à m'accompagner demain. Je l'ai entendu grommeler quelque chose. J'ai pas compris. Sarah lui a dis que ça me ferait plaisir. Il a dis « Oui ». Y'a eu un silence et papa lui a dis un truc comme quoi il croyait qu'elle lui faisait la gueule. Elle a ricanait.

Ils se sont éloignés.

Moi qui pensais que papa s'en foutait de m'avoir chez lui ou pas en fait non! Alors si on suit cette logique si il ne veut pas me voir pendant les vacances c'est pour pas avoir à vivre d'autres séparations! Donc je pourrais, peut-être, l'amadouer pour revenir. Ne serait-ce que pour les vacances de Noël. Même si Noël je l'ai jamais vraiment fêté -au grand damne de Sarah.

Je sens que cette année va être pleine d'amusements (bon ok, en réalité je la sens pas cette année...mais puisque papa sera loin de l'école je pourrai faire plus de bêtises!)

Brefouille. Je vais aller au lit parce que je commence à avoir une crampe à la main (entre les lettres hiboutées aux copines et les pas moins nombreuses heures passées à dessiner avant je fatigue moi).

-fermeture du cahier 1er Septembre. 00h59 du matin.


	2. La rentrée!

**Note de l'auteur:**

Tout d'abord merci à Bouyachaka et à Lolala pour leur review, ça fait extrêmement plaisir. Merci aussi à marion9397 de me followé!  
Dans ce chapitre vous retrouverez notre chère Sam dans une nouvelle position: celle de la nouvelle élève. Je ne suis pas toute à fait certaine que ce chapitre soit comme je l'aimerais mais ce n'est pas grave. Au pire si je le trouve vraiment mauvais je le modifierai (dans ce cas je tiendrai mes maigres lecteurs au courant).  
Les mots suivis de " **(*)** " se verront attribué une note en fin de chapitre.  
Maintenant réponse aux reviews:

**Lolala**: Je réponds à ta review en début de chapitre comme tu me l'as demandé. Alors tout d'abord merci de ta review, c'est encourageant! Ensuite c'est clair que Sarah et Sam on toutes les deux un caractère bien trempé! Je ferai apparaître Sarah plusieurs fois car, comme Sam, c'est une Oc mais en plus j'aime beaucoup ce personnage, image de douceur et de force à la fois.  
La suite c'est maintenant.

Et oubliez pas: Une review ça fait toujours plaisir!

Place au chapitre!

* * *

1er Septembre -22h57 dans mon lit, dans le dortoir.

Cette journée a été bien remplie! Il c'est passé plein de choses!

Déjà ce matin je me suis réveillée en retard (papa et Sarah pensait que je me préparais alors que j'avais tout simplement pas entendu mon réveil). Cette nuit j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir. Résultat j'ai pas arrêté de gigoter et j'ai fini par m'endormir à 3h passé. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux il était 11h30 et papa tambourinait à la porte.

« Sam dépêche toi de sortir pour manger on va finir par être en retard! »

J'ai sauté hors de mon lit et j'ai gueulé que j'étais quasiment prête mais que je retrouvais plus Couillon (mon hibou). Papa a grommelé et a juste dis qu'on partait dans une heure, avec ou sans « ce foutu hibou qui mérite bien son nom ».

J'ai fouillé dans mon armoire et, faute de me souvenir où j'avais mis l'uniforme de Poudlard, j'ai enfilé mon short en jean avec mon t-shirt « Fuck me it's free ». J'ai enfilé une veste par dessus pour pas que papa le voit (il déteste ce t-shirt. Moi il me fait bien marrer) et j'ai enfilé mes basket après avoir mis mes chaussettes qui montent jusque mon genou.

J'ai pris ma baguette et j'ai tenté de repérer Couillon. C'est une fois que j'ai entendu mon père gueuler « AH MAIS QUEL EMMERDEUR CE TRUC » que j'ai compris qu'il était en bas.

J'ai pris mes deux valises et mon sac à dos et j'ai dévalé les escaliers. Par chance je suis arrivé en bas en un seul morceau après avoir faillis me casser la gueule.

J'ai attrapé le dernier croissant, avalé à une vitesse folle mon jus de raisin avant de courir mettre mes affaires dans la voiture. Papa m'a fixé longuement.

« L'uniforme »

J'ai fixé mes vêtements. « Papa c'est bon. Je me changerais dans le train! »

« Au final je viens avec toi, on va prendre un portoloin »

J'ai eu un grand sourire avant de lui faire un gros câlin.

Il a toussoté (c'est pas que les câlins ça le gêne mais papa n'est pas très démonstratif) et je me suis reculée.

Papa devait passer à son bureau pour récupérer quelques affaires donc je l'ai accompagné. Les collègues de papa me connaissent bien. Ils m'aiment bien mais se méfient de moi. Aujourd'hui ils ont fais comme si de rien n'était parce que j'allais rentrer à Poudlard et que je fais jamais de connerie la veille de la rentrée (sauf celle de deuxième année, avec Fuck).

Papa est rentré dans son bureau (il travaille au ministère de la magie. Celui de France. C'est le bras droit du ministre ou une connerie comme ça) et en est ressorti avec sa mallette.

Ensuite on est allé manger dans un restaurant asiatique (miam!) et papa n'a fait aucune remarque sur le fait que je mangeais un repas complet avec autant d'appétit que si je n'avais pas mangé de croissant juste avant.

Il a payé et on est parti.

« On devrait peut-être se dépêcher. »

Papa a haussé les épaules et on a ensuite rejoint la voiture.

Pourquoi papa a une voiture? C'est simple. En tant que bras droit du ministre il est souvent amené à se déplacer dans les villes moldues et parfois, pour plus de facilité à se faire passer pour un moldu avec des moldus, il a besoin de paraître tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu.

Ça fait beaucoup de moldu en une seule phrase tout ça. Bref.

On a récupéré mes affaires et papa nous a fais transplané.

Le transplanage c'est pas super agréable quand on a pas l'habitude mais vu que mon père est adepte de cette technique puisque « nous sommes sorciers » alors il faut « utiliser nos pouvoirs utilement ». J'en ai donc l'habitude.

On est arrivé devant une sorte de vieille maison (non mais je jure que l'état de ce...de cette..._chose _non mais le terme maison est beaucoup trop gentil là) et on est entré.

« Attrape cette canne ». J'ai choppé la canne avant de choper une valise. J'ai vu papa prendre la seconde valise et attraper la canne et ensuite je me suis sentie tourbillonner, tomber dans le vide avant de finir par me réceptionner sur mes pieds.

Pour les personnes qui ne prennent jamais de portoloin c'est pas agréable et en plus elles ont tendances à tomber en arrivant. Moi j'aime pas les portoloins. Si j'en prends c'est à cause de Sarah. Comme papa est souvent à l'étranger on le rejoint avec Sarah. Mais comme elle déteste le transplanage du coup on voyage toujours en portoloin.

Donc on a pris ce foutu portoloin pour atterrir...dans une espèce de pièce hyper sombre. Papa a avancé et je l'ai suivi. On a attrapé un chariot pour mes valises et ensuite j'ai vu 4 types foncer dans un mur avec les leur. « C'est ça, faites les malins ». Sauf qu'au lieu de ça ils ont disparus les uns après les autres à travers le mur. T'aurai vu ma gueule. Sauf que j'ai fini par capter que c'était le passage pour le PoudlardExpress et j'ai pressé le pas.

J'ai pris mon charriot et j'ai foncé dans le mur. Papa est arrivé juste après moi. Il était 15h15. J'avais le temps. Papa non. Il avait du travail.

« Bon...bah...je suppose que tu vas y aller... »

« Oui »

Il m'a tendu mon billet.

« Bonne rentrée et fais pas de bêtises ».

J'ai hoché de la tête et, alors que je m'avançais vers lui, il a transplané.

Connard.

J'ai regardé autour de moi. Je voyais seulement les types de toute à l'heure rigoler dans leur coin.

J'ai soupiré. Il n'y avait qu'eux et moi. Même pas un prof. Ni un de leurs parents.

J'ai chopé la cage de Couillon et j'ai commencé à lui donner des truc à grignoter.

« Tu devrai pas lui donner à manger. Après il saura plus chasser de lui même. »

J'ai relevé la tête en stoppant mon geste -de donner une énième Hiboucroc à Couillon- et j'ai vu un des types que j'avais déjà vu toute à l'heure. Un brun avec des yeux marrons. Assez grand et beau gosse. Sauf que je comptais pas m'extasier sur sa beauté.

« T'en fais pas pour lui. Couillon sait se démerder ».

Il m'a fixé avant d'éclater de rire. Quoi? Le nom lui posait un problème?

« T'es excellente! Tu l'as vraiment appelé comme ça? »

Il tentait de pas rire en me fixant.  
J'ai levé les yeux au ciel tout en l'ignorant. Sauf que -Ô joie- ses trois amis se sont rammenés.

J'ai jamais dis que j'aimais pas qu'on vienne m'emmerder? Non? Bah c'est fait alors.

Le type qui m'avait parlé c'est présenté et a présenté ses amis.

« Je m'appelle James Potter, lui -il désigne un autre brun avec des sortes de boucles- c'est Sirius Black, à côté c'est Remus Lupin et le dernier c'est Peter. »

« Lui dans sa cage c'est Couillon » c'est tout ce que j'ai dis. Et j'ai sorti mon carnet de dessins. Y'a eu un silence puis des rires. Je les ai ignoré mais tu as cet abruti de Black qui, mort de rire, a regardé ce que je dessinais (Couillon). C'était à l'état de croquis et il a déclaré que, je cite « C'est moche ».

Je l'ai poussé, il est tombé et s'est relevé comme si de rien n'était et Black m'a lancé un « Susceptible on dirait ». Il a ricané et ses amis aussi. Sauf Lupin.

Si ça les a définitivement calmé ou poussé à me fiche la paix? Non. Et quand je dis non c'est non en gros, gras, grand, italique et tout le tintouin. Ses abrutis m'ont suivis jusqu'au banc où je m'étais installé et, j'ai vu une prof s'approcher mais s'arrêter quelques mètres avant de nous atteindre, ils ont commencés à me parler.

« T'es nouvelle? » c'était Black.

« A ton avis, crétin. »

« Déjà des mots d'amour » Potter.

« Si t'as quelque chose à me demander... »

« Ok, Lupin, c'est bien ça? Il a hoché de la tête. Dis à tes deux crétins d'amis, Potter et Black que si ils me fichent pas la paix je ne me jugerai pas comme responsable de leur non-descendance ».

Ils ont ris.

Ils. Ont. Ris.

Ces types sont malades.

Sous le regard dur que Lupin leur a fais Potter et Black se sont arrêtés de rire. Je me suis adoucie.

Et on a dû rentrer dans le train. Je voulais vraiment pas me retrouver seule. Alors j'ai demandé à Lupin si je pouvais venir.  
Qui est intervenu?  
Qui aurait pu intervenir?  
Black. Dans le mille!

« Bien sûr que tu peux venir! N'est-ce pas les mecs?! »

Ils ont tous acceptés. Et je me suis retrouvées coincées entre Black et Potter. Oui. Je sais. C'était horrible. Mais j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Et quand il a fallu que je me change j'ai été dans la merde. Déjà parce que Black faisait plein d'allusion salace jusqu'à ce que, accidentellement bien sûr, je ne l'assomme à moitié avec ma valise, faisant rigoler Potter et sourire (malgré tout) Lupin.

« Et merde. Merde de merde de merde. » ça c'est moi.

« Quelle politesse, c'est moqué Black »

« Toi tu fermes ta putain de gueule, j'ai grogné »

« Non mais oh, aucun sens de l'humour celle-là! Qu'il c'est plaint ».

J'ai bousculé Peter et Remus pour placer ma valise à plat et je me suis agenouillée. J'ai sorti tout mes t-shirt, tout mes shorts, pantalons, jupes et robes avant de jurer.

« Je n'ai pas mon uniforme. J'ai cette putain de cape sorcière de merde, mais je n'ai pas ce fichu uniforme »

Lupin a fixé toutes les affaires dehors. Et j'ai entendu Black ricaner.

« Tu as quoi encore? » je me suis énervée.

« Juste que...on peut te fabriquer un uniforme de fille à partir de tes affaires...et que tu aurais dû voir ta tête quand tu as paniqué »

Ok. Je pense que je vais pas encore le tuer.

« Tu peux vraiment faire ça pour moi? Vraiment? » je m'étais relevée d'un coup et mon changement d'humeur les amusa. Tous.

« Bien sûr »

J'allais sauté de joie lorsque...

« A une condition. Je l'ai regardé de façon suspicieuse. Un bisous sur la joue ».

« Où est le piège? »

« Je suis pas un sepentard, il avait dit le dernier mot tel une insulte. Pas d'entourloupe! »

Même ses amis le fixaient suspicieusement. Mais là j'avais besoin d'aide.

« Ok. D'abord tu changes mes affaires ensuite je te fais le bisou. »

Il a eu un grand sourire.

J'ai chopé un t-shirt et une jupe avec un autre haut. Mes baskets aussi.

Il a tout étalé devant lui et il a lancé un sort assez compliqué avec sa baguette.

Mes vêtements ressemblaient vraiment à un uniforme. Pour plus de sûreté je me suis tournée vers Lupin (le seul digne de confiance).

« La jupe est un peu courte mais... »

« Pas grave. Je voulais mon uniforme. Je l'ai. »

Sirius a souris.

« Mon bisou? »

« Je te le fais une fois changé. Promis! »

Il m'a fixé avec un œil méfiant.

« Eh oh, c'est pas un bisou qui va me tuer! Je veux juste enfiler ce truc avant! Être certaine que j'aurai le temps de le faire avant d'arriver. »

Il a hoché de la tête et m'a désigné les toilettes.

Plus rapide que moi tu meurs. Changé je suis revenu dans le compartiment. Avant même que j'ai pu dire quoique ce soit un type a ouvert la porte juste derrière moi.

« Alors comme ça c'est vrai. La nouvelle fricote avec des Gryffis »

« Malfoy »

« Black. Je vois qu'elle ne sait pas choisir ses fréquentations »

« Faites comme si j'étais pas là surtout » j'ai lâché froidement.

« Pardon. Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy ». il me tendait la main. « Vous devriez vous renseigner sur vos..._fréquentations_. »

« Et toi tu devrais essayez de savoir qui t'as en face de toi avant de l'ouvrir, lui ai-je répondu »

« Oh...tu dois être une sang-de-bourbe ».

J'ai rigolé

« Écoute coco je sais pas pour qui tu te prends ni pour qui tu me prends et franchement je m'en moque, mais je ne suis pas une « sang-de-bourbe » comme tu le dis. Je suis même une sang-pur. Sauf que comme tu le vois sang-pur ou sang-de-bourbe je m'en fous royalement. Ce que je sais c'est que les types comme toi je les éclate en moins d'une minute alors maintenant dégage de là avant que je ne m'énerve sincèrement. »

« Eh, bien, tu regrettera tes paroles. Amèrement »

Et là Sirius a fais un truc que je pensais pas qu'il ferait. Il s'est levé, a passé ses bras autour de mes épaules et a déclaré « Voyons Lucius, la jalousie est un vilain défaut. Si tu voulais être notre ami il aurait fallut que tu sois honnête »

Et Malfoy c'est reculé d'horreur avant que Sirius ne ferme la porte du compartiment et en se mette à rire.

« Toi je sens que je vais m'entendre avec toi » a-t-il affirmé.

J'en avais presque oublié l'histoire du bisou. Mais lui non.

Donc je lui ai fais son bisou et je pensais qu'il tournerait la tête ou un truc du genre sauf que non. Même ses amis étaient choqué.

Bon, je te passe l'arrivé avec ce géant (Hagrid de ce que j'ai compris) qui guidait les premières années vers des barques (que j'allais emprunter lorsqu'une vieille chouette est apparus et m'a dis de suivre ceux de mon âge et d'attendre à l'entrée de la Grande Salle au moment d'y entrer).

J'ai vu le lac, la forêt au loin, le grand jardin et le château. Non mais c'était juste la classe!

Sirius restait tout le temps à côté de moi (non mais il a eu le coup de foudre ou quoi, cet abruti?!) et m'a dis que vu comment j'étais j'irai sûrement à Gryffondor. Je leur ai dis que mon père avait dis la même chose.

Ils ont rigolé. Peter reste trop en arrière alors je l'ai poussé à me parler. Il a bégayé, rougis mais j'ai fini par le mettre à l'aise (pas de question indiscrète, gentillesse et tout et tout). Sauf qu'au moment où il commençait à être plus « libre » Potter l'a vané.

J'ai rien dis.

Sirius m'a tiré avec lui à travers l'école, ses amis à nos côtés.

On est arrivé devant cette espèce de Grande Salle (oui, son nom l'indique je sais) où quatre méga tables étaient alignés parallèlement et où un cinquième trônait au fond.

Le géant c'est approché de moi

«- Salut moi c'est Hagrid, toi c'est Sam?

-Oui.

-McGo m'a dis de te faire passer en dernière. En attendant elle a dis que tu pouvais t'asseoir avec les types avec qui t'étais. Enfin, ses termes exacts c'est « avec cette bande incontrôlable de Potter et compagnie ». »

On a rigolé, je l'ai remercié et je me suis dirigée, sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien vu que plein d'élèves s'installaient encore, vers mes « nouveaux amis ».

Sirius a poussé Lupin en grognant pour que je me mette à côté de lui. Potter a rigolé.

« Déjà sous le charme »

« Pas du tout crétin, mais pour une fois qu'une fille ne nous fuis pas quand on est tous ensemble! »

J'ai rien dis et je me suis installée. Aussitôt une assiette est apparue devant moi.

Les premières années sont passé puis McGo m'a appelé.

« Sam Blossom. »

Potter et compagnie ont rigolé (*) mais Je les ai regardé de travers. Je me suis levé et me suis dirigée d'un pas rapide vers la vieille chouette.

Elle m'a fais signe de m'asseoir sur le tabouret tout en gardant le Choixpeau dans ses mains.

« Une nouvelle élève arrive pour gonfler les rangs d'une des maisons, en cinquième années. Le premier qui lui fait une mauvaise blague (regard appuyé sur les serpentards et les gryffondors)sous prétexte qu'elle est nouvelle, je le colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année. (silence dans la salle). Bien. »

Elle a posé le Choixpeau sur mon crâne. Il est resté bien fixé (je n'avais pas le petit crâne des premières années ).

Il a hésité. Me disant que Serpentard m'ouvrirait des portes. Finalement son choix c'est porté sur Gryffondor.

J'ai eu le droit à une acclamation de ma table (oui, Black et Potter m'apprécie vraiment visiblement).

J'ai fini de manger avant tout le monde. Je me suis levée et Sirius aussi.

«- Tu as fini de manger? Ai-je demandé.

-Oui!

-Tu veux bien me montrer les dortoirs alors? »

Ma question n'avait aucun sous-entendu. Enfin, je n'en voyais pas. Sauf que quand Potter, Sirius et même Remus ont éclaté de rire j'ai compris.

Et je me suis vexée.

Je suis sortie de la Grande Salle en jurant.

« Attends moi! Mais attends moi! »

Black me courrait après.

« Désolé mais c'était énorme quand même! »

J'allais répliqué mais je savais qu'il avait raison.

Il m'a finalement accompagné jusqu'au dortoir.

Je lui ai dis bonne nuit.

Il m'a répondu et on s'est séparé. Et quand je suis rentrée dans mon dortoir j'ai repéré mes affaires, sur le lit le plus prêt de la porte d'entrée. Amen. Je pourrais me casser sans trop de soucis le soir.

J'ai à peine commencé à écrire qu'une espèce de furie rousse est entrée, gueulant après un « abruti pas fini » en voie « de putréfaction » avec « un cerveau qui a dû dégouliner de ses oreilles » au vu « des blagues pourries qu'il fait » et que « si il continue » elle va « finir par l'étriper ».

Elle ne m'a montré aucun intérêt et je m'en moquais bien. Ensuite il y a eu une blonde platine qui est entrée, saluant la rouquine déjantée d'un « Coucou Lily ». cette même blonde était suivie d'une brune avec des cheveux assez court (lui arrivant à l'épaule) et d'une fille aux cheveux châtain.

Dix minutes plus tard une seconde brune est entrée.

J'ai les cheveux qui peuvent changer de couleurs, aujourd'hui ils étaient bleu...

J'ai ricané. Elles m'ont pas entendu et tant mieux. J'avais l'impression d'être invisible et ça me dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Brefouille je vais me coucher, demain première journée de cours!

-fermeture du cahier 2 septembre. 00h17.

(*) Blossom signifie fleur en anglais. Si les Maraudeurs se sont marrer c'est parce que Sam est assez « garçon manqué » donc elle ne ressemble pas vraiment à une fleur.

Je ne mentionne pas non plus le fait qu'elle se lance (ou non) un sort de traduction parce que je ne pense pas que cela apporte quelque chose au récit mais si vous voulez le savoir lorsque j'ai écris le texte je ne la voyais pas se lancer un sort de traduction. Elle est quasiment bilingue (comme le laisse sous entendre son père) et donc n'y pense même pas.

Je vous laisse.

Oubliez pas que les Reviews ça fait toujours chaud au cœur!


End file.
